Rewriting the story
by Sneakyfox169
Summary: The sun shinned through the windows of Konoha's old academy. Iruka called the names on the list one last time for they were starting their ninja life, yet one is missing, Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Welcome to my first story. I have little to say other than I hope that you'll enjoy my story, reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Rated M because I'm new, so I want to be sure.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sun shine poured through the windows of the academy. The kids present were all glowing with happiness on this particular day. They had finally become ninjas. It was their first step into the world. They couldn't wait to start. They were now officially representing Konoha. Konoha, the leaf village, the village that had been known to be the strongest of the three ninja wars. The village that was renowned for it's undying will of fire. The village that stood proud, the village that had been founded by the ninja who had been called the strongest ninja ever Senjuu Hashirama. The village that had for long fought countless wars was now in peace lead by Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage. The Hokage had had a busy morning, he sighed as a kid turned and left. Had he done the right choice? Was this really for the best? One thing was for sure, he was going to help that boy no matter what, even if he did not understand entirely.

Dust lifted in the classroom 206. The silence was one found in graveyards. The students sat perfectly still waiting or their sensei to begin his speech. A bird landed on a branch from a nearby tree. It watched as the teacher's dry lips parted, the moment he started talking there would be no more going back. The first sound rang through the air, and thus it began.

"First off, let me congratulate you all for passing the test. You are now all shinobi. Before I go onto details, I will do the registre, one last time." he said a hint off sadness in his voice, seeing them as his students for the last time.

The freshly promoted genins all answered yes when their names were called. Iruka went down the ever so long list of names, looking upon the ink on the paper in a manor to make sure that each one of the names would be inscribed in his memory for ever. Secretly though he was waiting for the last name in the alphabetical order. The student he was the most proud of, the one that appeared like a little brother for him. The one that had learnt a jounin level technique in just hours. The kid with the big ambition and the never ending courage. The one that could take any fall and rise again higher than ever. Finally it arrived, he couldn't wait to see the others faces when they learned that he had still passed.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he said not looking up from his paper. Immediately whispers started. Hadn't he failed the test? A lot of noise came from a boy who had a dog on his head.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, are you joking? We all know Naruto failed the test! He's dead last, there's no way he could be here!" he laughed. Suddenly Iruka's gaze hardened.

"For you information, Naruto passed an other test, one which had not been used in a long time, one far superior to the mere illusion's you were asked to do."

"As if..." the boy answered. But the teacher was concerned with something else. There had been no answer, while true that he had not seen Naruto, he was expecting him to jump out and say surprise, and Iruka would have gone along with it, just for this once, but no. Nothing. "Naruto." he said again and again silence was his answer.

Silence ruled the class.

"He probably forgot to come." laughed Kiba. Naturally the entire class laughed as well.

Naruto had always been the center of laughing. This was no exception until the door slowly opened. Silence filled the room. Everyone's gaze was on the door. When the door was fully opened there he was, standing, clothed in black with his blue headband who was slightly covered by his falling hair. He stood straight, his left hand was still on the door, his right in his pocket. He noticed all the looks were on him. "What?" he asked. When he got no answer he just shrugged and walked directly to Iruka handing him a letter carrying the Hokage seal. Recognizing it the teacher lost no time in opening it. He got a letter out that he read to himself. By the time he had finished, his eyes had widened. He turned towards the boy.

"Naruto... why?" was all he could say. The boy offered a small smile.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei."

Iruka turned to the class and sighed. "Students, from this point on Naruto does no longer belong in the leaf, he will leave tonight, his path separate here from ours." The class was silent. What had happened?

The jinchiriki turned and walked back to the door turning his head, his eyes crossed Sasuke's for a brief instant. Just enough to read their expression. Sadness, disappointment and a little bit a regret were present in them. His eyes then crossed Sakura's who seemed to not be too concerned yet surprise were in them. Finally his eyes lingered on her left arm for a second. There was no wound, although not even a scar was left he could still feel Kyubi's chakra which had sunk in her skin. But as he swiped her arm, nothing. At last he stepped out and closed the door.

"Hard to believe that you actually had done that to keep her away and protect her..." he said to his friend.

_**"Yea, well y'know..." the big fox answered **_

"Feels weird being so small again."he said

_**"Yea, but you took at least five centemeters since last night seeing how much I made you grow, even your hair is much longer than yesterday. Thought explain to me one thing. If my memory serves me right, if it hadn't been for you or me team 7 would have died on their first encounter with Zabuza, then on their second meeting, then Sasuke would have been killed by Orochimaru and the chunin exam, then konoha would have been destroyed by Gaara at the chunin exam and I am skipping stuff so explain to me, how are they going to survive if were not here to help them out?" Kyubi asked**_

"I don't know yet, but we have at least 6 months before the first one of those happens, I'll have something figured out by then, I hope." Naruto awned.

_**"Then I'll leave to you, after all, you've always proved me wrong let's see you doing it again." **_

"Come on Kurama, not now, I'm too tired for this." the boy whined.

_**"That's a first." the fox tried to joke, but it failed, he, more than anyone knew how much Naruto had suffered. "Think we can trust the old man not to tell anyone?" **_

"I think so, Oji-san is the third hokage, what kind of hokage would break his word? Besides we didn't even tell him anything." the blond replied.

_**"Alright, but kit, if you need to well, you know, I'm always here, don't carry this on your own, were together, I know it was hard but we can't let it stop us." **_

"I know, I know..." the kid answered.

_**"So... where too?" **_

"Home."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The jinchiriki walked the dirt that lead outside of Konoha and into the outskirts of the city. His feet kicked the dry ground. His blue sandals were covered by a thin brown layer. Rabbits watched as the human walked the small road to a house that had been inhabited for now almost 13 years. Birds sung, the sun shined and yet Naruto was all but enjoying life. No, his past had made him sad, but, despite all the darkness that surrounded him hope remained and he had his best friend to help him. Finally he arrived. The main building was still standing, on the left though the house was still destroyed from Kyubi's attack.

"I haven't been here in..." Naruto said to himself.

_**"You haven't been here in 22 years, you were still a little guy..." Kyubi commented**_

"Same for you. Come on we need to rest, it's been a long day for us." he replied, the fox could only agree in answer.

The boy walked in the doors nostalgia and filled him. He had long since forgiven the fox. The old wood cracked under his feet. He felt for the light switch which he found before turning it on, dust was everywhere. He sighed Sakura would have killed him for this... Sakura... Sakura... the name rung in his mind. How he missed her. They had gotten together after the end of the 4th shinobi war, Sasuke...They had let him go after he promised to live a normal civilian life. They had gone to visit him once and had been completely surprised when they found him. He had moved in a small town called Takuri, there he had settled down and had gotten married. He was the father of two kids, one little girl and one little boy. But what surprised them more is that he was considered a hero by the village for defending it against a group of rogue's that came every so often. They had talked about the good old times before spending the night, in the morning they left heading back to Konoha. About himself Naruto and Sakura had moved into the Namikaze estate and were expecting a child until the man with the mask, the one who had pretended to be Madara, the one who had been supposed to be dead reappeared, controlling 7 of the 9 bijuus. He had taken most of the world within days. They were preparing for his arrival in Konoha but he was not the one who arrived first. No. It was Uchiha Sasuke, holding the lifeless corpses of his wife and children. He had gone straight to Sakura.

_"Sakura, please! Heal them! Shukaku attacked our village while I was away by the time I was back it was already over, please save them!" he had cried. _

_Sakura had made hand signs until her hands glowed green and swiped her hands over each one of them using all her experience to see if anything could be done. After what had seemed an eternity to Sasuke her hands stopped glowing. She looked up to Sasuke._

_"Sasuke... I'm so sorry..." she had said barely over a whisper._

_"No, no no! Yura! Maru! Arishi! No!" he had cried. The crowed was silent. Witnessing the disaster of the already losing war. Finally Sasuke stopped crying. He had gotten up and said. "I'm sorry..." His eyes flashed red and he turned to Naruto. "Naruto, he has to pay, no matter what, I will kill him." _

_"And I will help Sasuke, if you let me..." Naruto had replied._

_"We will fight side by side once more then, my friend." The evacuation ordered had been given and everyone left to go to the bunkers except for Naruto and Sasuke. _

_Sakura had resisted to go but they didn't leave her a choice, in her current state of pregnancy she wouldn't be even able to defend herself. The two friends stood at the gates ready. Day faded to night as rain started to fall. Finally he arrived. The man that had gathered 7 bijuu on his own. Only Naruto and Killerbee remained thought the whereabouts of the later had been unknown. There he was, standing on top of Juubi's head Summoning the first 3 demons._

_"These will be enough to get rid of you for are no match for the power of demons."_

_The once teammates snorted before bitting their thumbs and slamming them on the ground. Many smoke clouds appeared. On Sasuke's side Hawkir, the lord of birds; Tandra, the lord of Snakes appeared. On Naruto's side Kyuubi, lord of foxes appeared; Bunta, Pa and Ma appeared as well. No words had been needed as they engaged into a fiery battle. Time went by and the battle continued. It became obvious that Naruto and Sasuke were going to win. _

_"Why isn't he summoning the other beasts?" Naruto asked_

_"Maybe he can't..." Sasuke replied out of_

_**"Or he is planning on using them for something else." Kyubi interrupted.**_

_"My, aren't you a genius Kyubi? That's right, by now it is too late." the man chuckled evilly_

_"What do you mean?"Naruto yelled. His only answer was a finger pointing towards the Hokage monument._

_Naruto turned around and his world froze. The secret bunkers were destroyed by all the remaining bijuus. Sakura! He turned to face Sasuke before turning again and going as fast as he could towards the bunkers. Sasuke was torn into two, on one hand he could try to kill the person that had taken away his loved one, on the other he might be able to save innocents. Finally he turned back and followed his friend. _

_"Fools." the masked man said, it was too late. He formed a hand sign and all the bijuus disappeared, he would just have to go pick up the pieces once they would see the death of the loved ones._

_Naruto arrived and the sight scared him bits and pieces of people could be seen blocked by debris. He rushed to someone who was still alive. His eyes grew wide, it was Tsunade... He hurried to throw off the pieces of wood of her. Her purple diamond on her forehead gone. When he saw Katsuyu lying next to her dead he understood she had tried to protect them but to no avail._

_"Tsunade-no-baa-chan..." he whispered, she slowly opened eye then the other. He was about to lift her up when he saw it. The metal rod sticking from her stomach._

_"Naruto, you have grown... I go with my fathers... Never give up...hope." her eyes closed and her head fell back limp. _

_He shut his eyes to stop the tears from flowing. He heard noises on his right and found Sasuke lifting some wood before pulling out their sensei._

_"Kakashi-sensei..." the Uchiha said weakly._

_"Sasuke, I am glad you came back to the light, Naruto, you will be the one to bring the world back from this hell. I must go now... It's up to you two..." his body went limb. _

_Both took deep breaths to calm themselves. Naruto suddenly picked up what he was looking for, her scent. He followed it, Sasuke right behind him. When he got there she was covered in debris and just a small part of her faces was visible, he lost no time in freeing her. For a moment her eyes opened._

_"Naruto... Is that you?" she asked weakly._

_"Yes, it's me... Don't worry, everything will be fine." he whispered as silent tears went down his face. _

_"Naruto... I'm cold." she whispered. He covered her as best he could to share body heat. Suddenly a weak hand touched his cheek making him look at her. "I love you... Never forget that..." she said as her hand fell down, her head tilted to rest against his elbow. Her heart stopped. He hugged her body one last time. Sasuke stood silently by his side. Having lost his loved ones mere hours ago he knew how Naruto must've felt. Their summons soon arrived. Kyubi walked forward to Naruto and when he saw who it was he understood._

_**"Kit..." he started unsure of what to say.**_

_"Where is he?" Naruto asked not looking away from his love. _

_**"Gone, probably overdid himself, at least it gives us a chance to prepare ourselves to kill him." the fox answered.**_

_"Right, but first..." he started getting up holding her bridal style. "We need to take care of them." he said. They all nodded and silently they all started to get the dead out. His heart sank as in the end there were no survivor._

_Night fell on the land. The two survivors never got any rest that night for they buried thousands. When morning rose they stood in front of a graveyard for as far as the eye could see. The two friends sighed. Sasuke then turned to Naruto._

_"Naruto, I've been thinking, even if we do kill him, what then? Yura, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, they're all gone..." the Uchiha said slowly._

_"I know... I've been wondering the same thing, what point is there to live on our own?" he answered before walking forward to a tomb and kneeling down in front of it. He let his hand wander the little piece of metal he had made. "Sakura Uzumaki" it read._

_"Time travel." sounded through the land._

_"What?" the jinchiriki asked back thinking he hadn't heard well._

_"This is Konoha, if time travel exists we're sure to find it here, the scroll of forbidden jutsu for example. There has to be something in there..." the mere possibility of seeing their loved ones again filled their hearts with hope._

_"Let's do it." Naruto awned. With determination flowing through their veins they left in search for the scroll._

_When they finally found the scroll they opened it and sure enough there was a time travel jutsu. It could send souls as well as objects back in time. Thought there was a problem. For this technique required a lot of chakra and the result for the one that used it was...death. Surprising him, Sasuke spoke first._

_"You go." was all he said._

_"Why me?" Naruto asked. His friend just smiled. _

_"Like Kakashi-sensei said, your the one to be able to change the future. This task is for no one other than you. Besides you deserve more to see your loved ones again than I do..." he finished regretting his past actions._

_"Sasuke... if I go then..." he started_

_"Yes, I will send you back meaning I'll take the consequences of using this jutsu. We'll send your soul back as well as you gear that your going to need..." the Uchiha continued_

_"Sasuke... you don't have to do this."_

_"Yes I do! like this I can repent for my sins..." he said, seeing it would be no good in arguing Naruto decided to agree. _

_"Ok, let's get this show on the road." They cut their thumbs and started writing blood seals on the ground. When they were finished there were to circles, one big one for Naruto and a smaller one for objects, no living person could go back for the trip would kill them. Naruto put a few objects in the smaller circle before Sasuke walked up to him. He handed to scrolls._

_"Give this one to the other me when you feel the time is right, the other one is for you..." he said Naruto nodded and set them in the smaller circle._

_The scroll of forbidden jutsus lay on the ground covered in seals, as soon as the jutsu would end it would be destroyed ensuring no one could go back. It was time. The two men faced each other. _

_"I won't let you down Sasuke, I promise, Yura will live." Naruto said._

_"You better." the Uchiha answered with a small smile. The two shook hands. Naruto then walked into the bigger circle as Sasuke started his hand signs. The seals started to turn white before freezing. _

_Suddenly a huge wave of pure chakra left Sasuke and filled the technique. The Uchiha fell forward panting. He looked up enough for his eyes to find Naruto's teary eyes._

_"I would have followed you my brother, my captain, my hokage." was his final word as the jutsu activated. The blond's body fell forward for his soul had left it going back in time just as the objects disappeared._

_White light flashed in Naruto's apartment. The small that had been sleeping was covered in white before his eyes opened. He jumped up and looked around him. It had worked, the objects lay on the ground at the exact same distance that they were before. He sighed before sealing it all in one other scroll. After learning of his father he had gotten into seals to the point where he surpassed both his father and his sensei Jiraya. He was back and this time he was going to make sure nothing bad happened._

As Naruto allowed himself to fall asleep laying on his parents bed he sighed. He had a long road before him but regardless of the danger and obstacles that would face him, he would not lose or give up.


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Here's the third chapter, I hope you like it.  
>AN, (author note right?) I might not be able to post anything for a few weeks in a few weeks because I'm having a bunch of exam I must revise for, but BUT I will not abandon this story. This is the promise of a lifetime, and I do not, ever come back on my word, I will see this thing through. Well that's it, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

When the darkness left and light found it's way into the Namikaze estate the bed was empty. On top of Konoha's gate sat Naruto watching the sun rise. The city behind him was still asleep.

_**"Kit, you sure you wanna leave so soon? You haven't even seen her so much..." the fox said**_

"Nah... well I'd like to but, seeing her as a fan girl would only hurt..." the jinchiriki said

_**"You may never see her again, are you sure?" **_

"...Alright fine, I'll wait a bit more and I'll take a tour in town see if I come across anyone." he replied before jumping down the gate. He picked up his backpack that was leaning against the pillar of the gate and walked towards the heart of Konoha.

His roaming was unproductive. By the position of the sun he guessed it had to be around 6 O'clock. He was about to continue his way out of the city when he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and there she was, walking sleepily in the direction of training ground 7. She saw him from the corner of her eye and curiosity getting the better of her she started walking towards him. He watched her unaffected, finally she stopped.

"Hey Naruto, why are you leaving?" she asked unable to restrain her questions any longer, she didn't particularly care, but Iruka had said that he had passed a much harder test and he was leaving on his own. He turned to the fading moon for a minute or so collecting his thoughts.

"There's... things I must see too." he replied without moving.

"Things? What things?" she asked. He turned to face her with something she had never seen on him, a small sad smile. He walked forward and gently set his hand on her left cheek. She was taken by surprise and was about to push away when she realized that he was taller than she was, hadn't it always been the opposite?

"That I cannot answer." his hand left her cheek before he turned around.

She stayed there unmoving watching as he walked the road out of the village. For some reason she felt like it was the last time she would see him again in a long long time and for a reason she couldn't explain or understand, it saddened her to see him walk out like this. His back became a small dot and soon she couldn't see him anymore. But the sun rose and she decided that she had to be on her way as well.

_**"Well, we're on our way. So, where do we start?" Kyubi asked**_

"I don't know, but we have to be back in 6 months latest. As you said, they're going to need us for that mission. And the chunin exam." he replied

_**"Well it's not much, but it's start. I suggest we start by doing what your pervert of a sensei did, let's roam the world for these 6 months so we can know what we need to know. Besides, it's not like your body could exactly take what you did back in the day." Kurama said**_

"I know, I know, where's the wind blowing to?"

_**"West, why?" the fox asked puzzled.**_

"Then west it is." he said as he started walking into the forest. The fox smiled at the boy's simplicity.

The sun was already high in the sky when Naruto decided to have a break. He realized that he loved living like that, he was under no time restraint. There was no one to tell him what to do and what to not do. He was free, he guessed this was why his sensei always roamed the earth like that. The boy stopped at a clearing, there was a small waterfall and a few trees. He ate some ramen he had sealed away before deciding to take a nap. He leaned himself against the tree and closed his eyes. Before he knew it he had gone into a deep slumber. It was the first time he had had some real rest since the incident. His mind decided to make him travel back to the days of happiness.

_Light covered Konoha in this summer day. It was as beautiful a day as they could get. Naruto was happy, but not because of the weather, no, but because he had had a pick nick with someone today. A special someone. When he got to their meeting place he found her already there waiting. He grinned mischievously when he saw that she was reading. He made his way around her as quietly as possible until he was behind her, he slowly crepe up on her, such a predator on his pray. _

_"Booh!" he yelled. _

_She jumped in fright before turning around to see who had dared scare like that. She found out it was no one else than her boyfriend Naruto who was laughing on the ground. She then grinned mischievously before leaning in and whispering him something._

_"If you don't want me to castrate you, you better stop laughing right now." the reaction was immediate as not a sound came out from his mouth. He sat there completely frozen for he knew that she could do it._

_It was then her turn to break out laughing. She had turned the tables around...again. He tried to pout but hearing her laugh was too much as he started laughing as well. When the laughter died down they settled on the ground and started eating making small talk about nothing. They hadn't even noticed it but they're hands had entangled their fingers together. It really was the best time of their life. When they finished eating they decided to go into the small pool that was given by the waterfall to refresh themselves. Well it was mostly him who had decided to, not that Sakura complained at all. He stripped his pants and T-shirt before jumping him full speed. She sighed at his childness before smiling, she put it on the list of reason she loved him._

_He yelled at her to come before going underwater again. She took off her t-shirt as well as her pants and walked forward to the water. Naruto got out and when he saw her he froze. His jaw dropped, there was just but one thing coming to his mind, Angel. She noticed his gaze and smiled before throwing water on him, which got him out of his frozen state._

_"Hey, that's not fair!" he cried_

_"But it is, Naruto, anything is fair." she laughed, it was shortly lived though as he disappeared under water. _

_She was about to look where he had gone to before she felt something touching her ankles. In one swift movement she was pulled downwards into the water. There she opened her eyes to a gently smiling Naruto. It was in times like this that she realized how much he meant to her. They went back up and continued their water fights. The day went by and finally they decided to rest with the last ours of sun. Naruto had his back to a tree and Sakura had her back to his chest. _

_"Hmm Naruto?" she asked_

_"Yea?" _

_"I love you." she said, making him smile, there was nothing that made him more happy than hearing those words from her._

_"I love you too." he replied before burying his face in the crook of her neck._

_Something then touched his nose. He looked up but found nothing, again he felt something touch his nose. Water? _

His eyes opened slowly. Looking up he found that it was the first rain drops that had awoken him. He suddenly felt empty and broken. His will wavered. He was tired and wanted her back more than anything. The fox knew his train of thoughts but decided to remain quiet for this time, after all, Naruto had just lost his lover, the guy hadn't even given himself the time to cry about it...

Naruto slowly got up and picking up his bag he decided to continue his journey. The sky was dark, he realized, in was no longer the day but the night that covered the world. Thought, it didn't matter to him, as he walked the muddy road his thoughts wavered again. He walked aimlessly forward thinking about how it was and how it would be. It never would be the same. How could it? The reason why she had fallen in love with him was because Sasuke left, where they started to get closer and she started to know the real him. The three years of training brought them even closer together and the war was the final element of their love. If he succeeded, none of these would ever happen, heck he wasn't even alongside her anymore. But there was something else that bothered him. While true that she was Haruno Sakura, she wasn't Haruno Sakura. They were and weren't the same person. She would never remember what they had been through together or the moments they shared.

_**"Let's worry about that later kit." the fox spoke**_

"Yea... I guess you're right." he sighed

_**"I am right, let's focus on taking this guy down first before we worry about the rest." Kyubi said. Naruto remained silent as he continued through the rain.**_

Soon the rain started purring down harder and he decided to find shelter for the night, a small cavern was on his left and it would do perfectly he thought as he headed towards it. It didn't go deep under the mountain, but it was enough. He made a few clones who he ordered to get some wood. By the time they got back the rain was falling so hard that he couldn't see further than his feet.

He laid the wood on the side and summoning his chakra in the palm of his hand he created a mini rasengan that he then showed down twice in the earth. He got two holes, side by side. Finally he took a kunai out and dug a hole to connect the two holes. It was basic training he had learned after the years, the first hole would serve to put to wood while the other would feed the fire on air. It wasn't long before he had a nice fired going, he used some of the wood to make a little shelf where he hanged his soaked cloths. He ate some more ramen before laying back against the cave's wall before pulling out his old wallet. It was brown and had obviously lived more than it should have yet he couldn't discard it. It had been a gift from Sakura for they're one year anniversary. Thought it was mostly to get rid of his green toad wallet he had.

He took a picture out and started at it. It was his and Sakura's Two year birthday. It had been a valentine day which is why they were dressed in kimonos going to the festival. She had her arm snaked around his, resting her head on his shoulder. As he kept looking at the picture a silent tear went down his face. Then one became two, two became four, four became eight, eight became sixteen until he was crying loudly, unable to hold it in a anymore. He fell on the floor clutching the picture as hard as he could, shaking violently. The fox said nothing but looked down in shame, he was so powerful, he could destroy villages, mountain anything with a movement of his tail, yet with all his power, he could have done nothing to save his jinchiriki's mate. He had never felt so powerless.

The crying never stopped through the night. The boy cried more tears that what he had. He had reached his limit. When morning came, the rain still cried his loss. He breathed hard and put the picture down by his side. He rumbled in his bag barely fighting back his tears. Finally he found it, Sasuke's good-bye letter. Again tears came to his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling, Sasuke had always been like a brother to him. He leaned back against the wall and unrolled the scroll.

_"Naruto... By the time you read this, I'm afraid I'll be... well you get the idea. You, only you can save us, save Sakura, save Yura... It's going to be hard most, and you're going to want to quit but you can't. Don't give up hope, thought knowing you, I probably don't have to worry too much right? Just know that you're not alone, I'm with you. Wherever you are, whenever you feel down, look at the team 7's picture, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei and I, we are all with you. Well other than that I do not have much to say apart from this. Do not give up hope on Sakura. She will not be a fan girl for ever and it won't take a war, or pain, or sorrow for her to open up, it will take only one thing, you. Let yourself be yourself and give it time, you'll see, when I saw you and Sakura, it was as obvious as me and Yura. You belong together. Well, I do not have anything more to add, trust yourself, you will succeed, you are strong." _

Naruto's eyes were wide. Sasuke held such praise for him, he believed in him. He got out his team's picture and his eyes passed from one face to an other until they sat on Sakura's. Here eyes were filled with happiness, she smiled a real smile, she had been genuinely happy. At firs it only brought pain to his heart, but not for long. His pain turned to power, she, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, them they were alive, he could, no he would save them regardless of the price. His heart grew determined once more, any doubt he had previously felt disappeared, strength followed through his veins, his will came back in a second, faster than lightning, his eyes which had grew dark found their light again. Yes, he was ready, he would take on the entire world if he needed to, but as long as his friends were with him he would be fine.

Light stabbed through the sky crying. Yes, it was time he pulled himself back together, he had given Sasuke his word that he would save them and he never broke a promise. The clouds were defeated by the sun. The small cavern he had found shelter in was now empty, the only remains of his passage was the fire, he walked forward on the forests grass more determined than ever, this was his fight and he would win it.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thanks to those who review, it's really kind and it gives a boost for writing. But now I have a question to you. Do you prefer if I put the chapters up as fast as possible or that I spend time on them to make them better? The choice is yours, but anyway, here's chapter 4.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Naruto stood above a small town. The streets were more than filled, something he had been expecting seeing as the rain they had had had been heavy and that the sun was more than welcome. It felt good to see so much life, free and not destruction and death as far as the eye could see. He leaned on the rail that stood there to prevent anyone from falling. He smiled. He went down the stairs that were on the left and joined the crowd. He went to get some ramen, which he noted weren't thought they didn't rival with Teuchi's. After he left the sand he was about to make his way out of the town until he heard a laugh. His foot froze mid air. His eyes widened. It couldn't, could it ?

Back in Konoha, the third Hokage found himself sitting with Iruka having breakfast. He knew why the ninja was here and was waiting for him to bring up the subject yet, he still hadn't and the old Hokage still had paper work to do. He sighed, he would have to speed things up a little.

"Iruka, I know you wouldn't come here just to have lunch with an old man." he started. Iruka jumped slightly having been lost in his thoughts.

"What do you mean Sandaime? You're not old at all!" he exclaimed but the stern look in the Hokage's eyes made it clear that he already knew. "Naruto... What happened? The only thing I know is that you promoted him to the rank of special jounin and that he would be leaving the village on his own, no question asked."

The old man sighed. "I'm sorry Iruka, but Naruto made me promise not to tell anyone even you. Thought he did leave a letter for you." he said as he gave the chunin a letter.

Iruka took it yet he wasn't satisfied. "But still! Promoting him to the rank of special jounin? No one knows about them are almost, they all know of the ANBU but not Special jounin."

"You are correct Iruka, if you make one organization secret then sooner or later it will come to light. The answer to that is the ANBU. Create two organization, one that has an other name and is supposed to be secret while letting some info go so that people will concentrate on that giving the other separate organization the shadow to live. As you know special jounin have the right to kill and are let on all the 'need to know' happenings as well as having to give account to no one but the Hokage. Naruto was strong enough for that position." the Sandaime said

"What! Naruto could make real clones but he's no where near the level of a jounin!" Iruka yelled. Surprising him the Hokage's gaze hardened.

"We will discuss this no longer Iruka, Naruto has been very specific on this, no one, is to know, heck he didn't even tell me the reason behind it and although it could just be one big prank, I don't think so. And for his level, don't worry, he's stronger than Kakashi."

"What?"

"This is all Iruka, but this is under a need to know rule, break it and even you will suffer the consequences." he warned. He didn't like shutting the subject like this, nor had Naruto, but he had given the boy his word. "Iruka, I know how you feel, but trust me, he can take care of himself, and if anything happens to him, I'll send 3 ANBU units to assist him and you will be allowed to go, ok?"

The chunin was taken by surprise but it helped, it wasn't much but it was something. "Ok, thank you Hokage-sama." the chunin agreed, he walked out, if the Hokage saw it right then he wasn't one to change that. He sighed and hoped that it would all go ok for the boy.

For his part the Hokage sighed. Recalling the event that had occurred.

_Hiruzen was having some tea while resting in his office on this lively day. It was perfect, tomorrow the children would start their ninja life. There was a knock at his door._

_"Come in." he said, he was surprised to see that it was Naruto, and that he had grown a lot overnight. More than anything, he had actually knocked and waited for an answer before entering._

_"Hokage-sama." he started. The third was taken by surprise, not once had the kid called him like that._

_"Hokage-sama? When have you ever called me that?" he asked a slight tinge of amusement in his voice, his eyes weary looking for anything that could show a potential prank._

_"I called you like that, because I come to you not as a friend but as a ninja of the leaf." Naruto explained. The third was surprised by his tone, his posture, his voice, his words, this wasn't Uzumaki Naruto._

_"You are not yet a ninja of the leaf Naruto. You will be tomorrow." he said turning to look out the window. Silence filled the room for a minute or so._

_"I want you to make me a special jounin." he said. The Hokage turned around. He laughed, how could Naruto seriously expect him to get the rank of special jounin so fast. It didn't last long. Things weren't right, he shouldn't know about special jounin. Heck the only one's to know were the special jounin themselves and just maybe a hand full of other ninja that had learned it because of the situation, so how could Naruto know about it._

_"Naruto, how to you know about them?" he asked his attention solemnly on the boy, surprising him again the boy didn't flinch. He didn't look away or show any signs of discomfort under the Hokage's heavy gaze._

_"That is something I cannot tell you. I know it doesn't seem right, that you can't understand, but for you're safety as well as the safety of the leaf, I have no choice but to ask this of you with you knowing. As a Hokage, you know that in certain situations, one must sacrifice everything for his village, this is what I am doing here today." The Hokage's eyes widened, Naruto was so different, so mature, he couldn't understand what happened? It wasn't possible. But this was no laughing matter, he knew by the boy's eyes, he was totally serious._

_"Then you must know what is the test for passing into special jounin, don't you?" the Hokage asked_

_"I know and I am fully prepared to go all out on you for 5 minutes, and I shall be victorious." he said coldly, he couldn't fail because either he passed special jounin and was allowed to leave either he left on his own and was marked a missing nin, either way he couldn't stay._

_"Very well, follow me." the old Hokage said. He led Naruto into some underground secret caverns. Having already been special jounin under Tsunade, he knew about them, the secret secret meeting place. Finally they arrived the secret training arena. No one was here today as you it was the special jounin's rest day. They opened the door and both walked in, the door shut itself, seals spreading like wildfire. "They're the same kind of seals that the one you have which holds Kyubi." the old geezer said._

_"I know." Naruto replied. Finally they were into position. They face each other in the arena. It wasn't anything special and darkness ruled over most of it but the few lights, here and there allowed him to see the bleachers, the doors were made out of heavy metal. Naruto's gaze fell on the Hokage. _

_"I will remained you of the rules. You must survive 5 minutes against the Hokage, going all power and still be able to fight afterwards. You can use anything you want, this place will stop any sound as well as any chakra from escaping." he said, Naruto let his shoulders fall, like his he had been carrying something heavy for quite some time. _

_"Good." Naruto said. Suddenly there was a blast of red chakra. The room was illuminated for a brief instant before it disappeared. _

_"Ready?" the Hokage asked._

_"Sure am." said Naruto, thought the voice was no longer coming from in front of him but from behind. The third suddenly became aware of the cold metal, razor sharp blade, kunai which was under his throat. _

_"Kage-bunshin?" the third asked? _

_"Nope, a mix of concentration and my fathers Hirashin no Jutsu." the jinchiriki said, smiling gently to himself. The Hokage's eyes widened. That was another thing he shouldn't know about. _

_"Well, I was taken by surprise but..." the third said before turning into a log. _

_"A kawarimi without handsigns at your age? Is that safe?" the Uzumaki chuckled._

_"Ha, I'm still young!" the Hokage yelled. A sudden pain in his back alerted him, Naruto had just punched him in the back._

_"Are you going to take me seriously or what?" he asked. _

_"Fine." _

_The Hokage got a shuriken out and threw it before doing handsigns, one shurkien became thousands. Naruto smirked, the Hokage was going to fight as a Hokage would. The Hokage couldn't believe his eyes when all the shuriken stopped less than an inch from Naruto. They turned around and were sent back in the Hokage's direction. The old man's reaction didn't wait, putting his hands together his dispelled the shuriken cloning technique and caught the original effortlessly. Naruto sighed and went to a wall before flipping a switch on. Hundreds of light turned on. The room was huge! _

_"My element is the wind old man, you're wasting you're time." Naruto said _

_"You just made one of the biggest mistakes a ninja could make, you reviled your chakra element!" the Hokage yelled_

_He did handsigns before a huge fire flame came towards the boy who surprisingly smirked. The fire started to die down as he reached the boy. But it didn't disappear, the boy started breathing heavily as he cursed under his breath, he had to remember that he wasn't as strong as he used to be. It was too late, he hadn't managed to kill the fire in time and it came crashing down on him. The Hokage grew worried for a second. The fire slowly disappeared and there he was, enveloped in his unique red chakra._

_"Ha, that's nothing!" he exclaimed. He put his hands in a cross sign. And thousands of Naruto appeared. They got in pairs and started concentrating some chakra in the palm of their hands, thousands of rasengan's appeared as the clones jumped in the air and came down on the third who was doing countless handsigns._

_"Doton, Great mud wall!" he exclaimed as a mud wall appeared, the clones snorted thinking that they would go through easily, when they got close they had a surprise. Dirt spikes shot out of the wall killing half the clones, the other half couldn't stop, being in mid air they suffered the same fate. The wall dropped and the Hokage was surprised to find no one there. A tornado sound came from behind, but he looked to late, the rasengan rammed itself in the old man who smirked. The geezer didn't not move but smoke started leaving his body. Naruto realized only too late. The exploding clone blew up. The Sandaime landed next to the door and waited. The dust settled down and there he was again, standing, except that this time, he had taken some damage._

_He was panting heavily. Some of his clothes were burnt and he had a few blood trails going down all over his body. He chuckled to himself._

_"I had always wanted a spar with you oji-san, I now see that your nickname of the master is justified. I guess I have to take you seriously now." he said. He closed his eyes and a calmed himself, for a few seconds, nothing happened, then, blue chakra started to raise from the ground his wounds healed. He opened his eyes reviling the slit red eyes that belonged to Kyubi. The third recognized them immediately. _

_"How can you use Kyubi's chakra?" he asked_

_"We happen to be excellent friends old man. This is Kyubi's eyes stage one." he said_

_"Kyubi's eyes?"_

_"Yes, they allow me to do countless things, from seeing all in thermal to knowing you're chakra element passing by the amount of physical and mental chakra you have." the jinchiriki explained_

_"Is there a stage two?" Hiruzen asked_

_"Yes, but time is running out and I am not done yet!" Naruto exclaimed. _

_The boy disappeared again, but this time it wasn't because of the Hirashin, because there was a small dust cloud at his feet. The Hokage felt a punch coming to his right which he ducked just in time. A kick followed, the Hokage jumped up doing handsigns, the kid was fast and he needed to do something about that. He finished preparing handsigns and out of his mouth came a huge river of water. Naruto unsuspicious landed on it, he was surprised when he couldn't move. But looking down he saw it. Inside the water, the third's chakra was rushing to him to infiltrate his own chakra network, that would wreck him for some time. Seeing it come towards him fast he had to act. He let out a burst of chakra, pure chakra. He was so dense in chakra that the chakra enhanced water lost it's balance and the chakra disappeared. He looked up to the third. His eyes saw his chakra proportion. The third still had 70 % of his spiritual chakra but only 40 % of his physical chakra left. He guessed it was because of his age. But in any case he knew what he needed to know. The Hokage's taijutsu would hurt a lot less that his jutsu. Disappearing once more he reappeared next to the Hokage who caught the incoming punch. A kick came to the boy who used the Hokage as support to flip over him kunai's drawn they were about to meet once more when the sound of a metal clock sounded through the arena. They both froze before straitening up and putting their weapon away._

_"Well I guess you passed Naruto. Honestly I wasn't expecting such techniques on you're part and I get the feeling I haven't seen everything yet." the Hokage said_

_"You are right oji-san." the jinchiriki answered as his eyes found their blue once more._

_"But explain to me Naruto, how are you so powerful all of a sudden, what happened." he asked_

_"I wish I could tell you, but I can't, the reason for me passing this test was to get the rank of special jounin, they're secret and are allowed to leave the village on their own. It's what I plan on doing." he said. The Hokage sighed, knowing he would get nothing else out of the boy. _

_"What if I refused to promote you?" _

_"Then I would have deserted." _

_"Is it that important?" _

_"More." _

_The two then walked back to the office in silence. When they arrived Hiruzen sat in his chair. Naruto stood straight._

_"Well even if it was an improvised promotion I still need you to do a few things..." the Hokage said before sighing. Naruto smiled, it felt good to see the third._

_"Well how about you start the ceremony?" the blond asked, the third chuckled._

_"Well, I guess I could..." He sat straight in his chair. His tone became more serious. "Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, would promise an oath to protect, love, and serve the leaf?" _

_"I do."_

_"Will you avoid killing when possible, spare the innocents, save those who need help to any price?" _

_"I do." _

_"Will you die for your village if necessary?"_

_"I will." _

_"Will you keep secrecy regarding this branch of ninja?"_

_"I will." _

_"Then I hereby promote you to the rank of Special jounin!" the third exclaimed "I will need a sample of your blood as well as a bit of you're chakra." _

_Hiruzen got out two scrolls, one had the kanji for Chakra and the other for Blood. Naruto summoned a bit of chakra and pushed it in the seal before bitting his thumb and tracing a line on the scrolls. A small smoke trail rose from both and the seals once white turned black. _

_"All done." the third said._

_"One last thing, don't add anyone to team 7, I'm their final member, no one else." the jinchiriki said_

_"Naruto, being short of 1 teammate could cause their death's." _

_"I know, but the mission won't be dangerous for some time, when they get there, I'll try to regroup with them and help them, besides, when all this is done and over with, maybe I'll be able to go back to a normal ninja life." he said_

_"When will you leave?" the third asked_

_"Tonight, or tomorrow morning latest."_

_"Will you come back?" _

_"If I can."_

_And that was it. The Hokage sighed as the boy turned and left._

"Naruto... what have you gotten yourself into?" wondered Hiruzen before getting up and leaving, he needed a walk.

Iruka went home and sat on his small bed before opening Naruto's letter. Naruto... He had been like a little brother to him, so when Naruto came in the other day saying he was leaving, it had been quite a shock. He wanted answers, he was hoping for answers so badly! He was hoping that Naruto would clear things up a bit in this letter.

_Iruka-sensei_

_By the time you read this, I'll be gone. You're probably lost and demanding answers, answers I'm afraid I cannot give you. Thought don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'm not very good at these good bye letters as you probably noticed but thanks, for everything. Live well Iruka-sensei._

"I will Naruto, and you better come back!" the teacher said.

Naruto's head turned to the left. A bar, of course. He entered and sure enough it was him. His heart grew harm to see him again, he had missed him like crazy. Thought in his state... He turned around and decided to let him be for the time being. His opinion was obviously not shared.

"Minato... hick! Where hick to you think hick you're going? Thought you could hick trick us all in thinking you were dead? Well no! Hick! I found you!" a man with long white hair exclaimed as he stumbled forward trying to reach the boy. Said boy sighed. He couldn't leave him like that. The owner thought was about to kick him out for being under age but a single look from Naruto froze him.

"Sorry about him, I'll take him home." The jinchiriki said as he put money on the table.

"Home? hick!" the sanin asked. Sighing Naruto buried his fist in the man's stomach. "Shut up, you annoy me when you're drunk." he said with a growing smile, he put him on his back and started walking out. He went to the nearest hotel and took a bedroom where he, quite literally threw the man on a bed. He then jumped out the window.

Even if most people thought that the sanin was just a drunk pervert, Naruto had learned with time that his sensei was never somewhere by coincidence. If he was here then he was going to meet with one of his informant. But then again, he had found him drunk and he only drank once it was over. Judging by the pervert state that he had at least till tomorrow morning or so before he woke up he went to the forest and started training. Although he was already quite strong, it wasn't his strength, it was Kyubi's and his body couldn't take such load yet. He trained restlessly, sweat pouring down his face, is he wanted to beat the masked man, then he had no choice but to train till he could no more. The sun went down and the sun went rose before he realized. It must have been 5 or 6 O'clock by the time he decided to stop. He looked around, he hadn't realized how much he had trained, the once proud forest was now ravaged, many rasengan holes covered the area, the trees had been knocked over, if he didn't know better he would say that a great ninja battle took place here. He sighed, he couldn't this place like this.

He summoned a bunch of clones who started cutting the wood and moving it. The area was naked in minutes. He then cut a few branches from trees that he then put in the ground. Last step was going to be the hardest. By summoning Kyubi's chakra he could make those branches grow into full trees but he hadn't the key to Kyubi seal yet...

_**"No matter, we can't leave this place like this or someone is bound to get suspicious and that is the only way of making it disappear. We both need to concentrate and we'll succeed." Kurama said.**_

"You're right, ok let's do this!" he exclaimed before sitting down crossed legged. His face held both concentration as well as determination. He put his hands together in a seal position and started to walk to Kyubi cage. He slowly drained the fox's chakra, careful to make it his own and then releasing it in the air, Kyubi was having a hard time as well, he had to put all his energy in his chakra without his will. A faint yellow chakra started to fill the area. Plants started reacting. Naruto felt himself being pushed in the air. He opened his eyes and smiled, it had worked. The trees had all grown. He then felt the consequences of using Kyubi's chakra at such an extent, he was out of breath and felt exhausted.

_**"C'mon, let's get back to that pervert." **_

"Yea..."

Jiraya's eyes opened slowly. He had a horrible headache. His looked out the window, there was someone sitting there, his back to him, his face rest on his arm, he was looking out at the rising sun. He had spiky blond hair and had he known better he would have thought that it was Minato. The boy turned his head revealing two blue eyes as well a whiskers.

"Yo." he said.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! A short chapter this time around.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Yo." he said

The sanin didn't have to search long before he knew who the boy was. He was trapped and didn't know what to do, he was his godfather yet, for the past 12 years he hadn't done anything with the boy, he had just abandoned him. Naruto could see or rather read his internal fight, there were small sign like his finger going slightly into a fist position, his eyes moved, his jaw muscle appeared, small signs like this could easily be missed by civilians, but he was no civilian.

"Who are you brat? And what are you doing here, what am I, the..." he said finally only to be cut by the so called brat

"The great toad sage that makes everyone stare at him in disbelief blablabla Jiraya." the boy cut, amusement in his voice and a small glint in his eye. "And I am Naruto Uzumaki, you are here because you were quite drunk, once more should I add, so I decided to take you here before you did something you would regret." the jinchiriki finished.

"What do you want?" the toad sanin asked at last knowing he had been defeated.

The blonde gaze suddenly hardened and all amusement disappeared. "I want you to train me."

The sanin met his gaze head on, serious as well. A smile then slowly crept on his lips, his smile turned to a full laughter. "You want me? to train a no one like you?"

"Hey you pervert!" he yelled making to white haired man stop he was about to yell about calling him like that but Naruto was faster. "A fight, you against me, if I win you train me, if I lose I'll never ask again."

"Fine!" the sanin exclaimed seeing an opportunity to get rid of him...

The two of them faced each other in a clearing. Jiraya had an amused smirked, for him it was going to be a swift fight, he would win and get to do some more research. He chuckled before calming himself and faced a determined and serious Naruto. Chakra slowly started to pour out of the boy licking his clothes. So much amount that the pervert got a little more serious, the sheer amount of chakra was enough to kill if launched forward in go. This boy was serious and with such high levels of chakra, levels that might even be as high or superior to his, he would be taking to beating of his life if he took this battle lightly.

"Are you sure kid?" he asked again

"Getting scared ero-senin?" retorted the kid. It had the desired effect. Jiraya was fuming.

"Don't call me that!" he cried out.

"Ready? 3, 2, 1 go!" Naruto exclaimed.

The sanin was about to mock him when the teen disappeared. The next thing he knew was that a well placed kick to his head sent him into the dirt. He had underestimated this boy big time. He had to be serious, this was after all Minato's son.

"Alright kid, you wanna fight, were gonna fight but don't come crying later." he warned

"You worry about yourself old man." the jinchiriki answered before disappearing once more.

The sanin knew what was coming and made a quick handsign. His technique Hari Jizō appeared. The boy foot was pierced by the needles, but surprising him the Naruto disappeared in a pouf of smoke. The sound of a technique came from behind him, a technique he knew all to well. He turned but the boy's speed kept him invisible to the human eye, the only hint of his passage was the dust cloud that suddenly went left, he was going to get him in the back, it would be a one shoot one kill. The speed at which he was traveling would make all his senses useless. There was only one thing that could save him. He froze, he concentrated as much as possible. He hadn't done this in years. Seeing his look Naruto guessed what he was doing, he had no time to loose. He charged for the sanin's back at full speed. He neared his target, rasengan in hand ready. He put his hand forward, just a few more centimeters and he'd have won. But the hermit was faster. He jumped up at the last second. The rasengan took just inches of the mans clothes. It was over and they both knew it. Jiraya grabbed the boy's collar before sending him up in the air. He hit him hard sending the jinchiriki crashing back into the ground.

It had been hard but he was happy as well, his godson was already strong and was able to defend himself, he didn't have to worry about him anymore. He turned around ready to leave when something caught his foot. His head turned and his eyes widened. The boy hadn't given up, he slowly got up to his feet, coughing out blood. That landing had really taking his breath away but he wasn't going to give up, Naruto Uzumaki never gave up.

"Didn't you hear what I said? You're going to train me whether you like it or not!" he yelled putting his hands together, thousands of clones appeared. Had he been back to his original body, he would have won before it had even started but here he was still in the body of the genin he once was.

The sanin smiled, at least the kid didn't give up, perhaps, just perhaps he would train him. But before he could think more a three spiked kunai passed next to him, his eyes widened as he recognized it. The yellow flash that followed only confirmed his thoughts but instead of having clones appearing next to him in a second the original Naruto he guessed was seen flying into a tree. All the other clones disappeared. He chuckled to himself the kid had potential but he had to train. Said boy got up from the fall he had taken scratching his head nervously, he didn't master the Hirashin perfectly yet. But his chuckling soon disappeared as Jiraya charged him, if he was going to train the boy he wanted to see what he was worth. Before his punch made contact the boy disappeared once again. He was finally taking him seriously.

But as the time passed Naruto began to realize how much his body impacted him and how much Jiraya was stronger than the third. He looked upon the sanin with a new found respect. Even thought Naruto kept getting up after each time that he fell he was coming no closer to winning. He was sent yet again into the dirt. He was about to pull himself out again when a hand was held in front of his head. Looking up he found a smiling Jiraya.

"How 'bout we stop for tonight, tomorrow I'll start you're training." he said. Naruto couldn't have smiled more, tears came to his eyes, his sensei was here once more, this time he was going to save him.

The following morning Naruto woke up the find the pervert sleeping in the bed next to him. He stretched and went downstairs to have a bowl of... something, anything he could find because he was starving. He walked slowly and wobbled, his entire body itched. The beating he had taken yesterday really had brought him back to earth. He went downstairs and he suddenly congratulated himself with the choice of the hotel, they had a breakfast that even Choji couldn't finish. Bred, butter, toasts, bacon, cereals, eggs and more stuff was there. He took a tray and put empty bowls, a glass and silverware. By the time he went to get a table his tray was charged with so much it was about to break. He saw Jiraya go down the stairs slowly. He didn't have a fight like the one yesterday in a long time as well. He got a tray as well and joined the boy. They ate in silence.

Later they returned where they had been the previous day.

"Well Naruto, you are pretty strong already but as long as you don't give up I'll be able to teach you a thing or two. But first tell me a few things, how come you know the Harishin and the rasengan? What rank or you?" he asked

"Well, for your first questions, it would seem obvious that I would know my fathers jutsus, and then I'm special jounin." he said smiling proudly.

"Yea right. Like if a brat like you could be special jounin..." he muttered, but Naruto heard it loud and clear.

"I am actually, I faced old man the third in the secret arena for 5 minutes. He then made me special jounin." Naruto answered.

"Fine, fine..." the sanin mumbled, but his fight from yesterday he knew that the boy could be right.

"Oh by the way, I need the key to Kyubi's seal, ero... Jiraya-sensei." Naruto said covering up his slip, since the pervert's death he had never called him like again, well except for yesterday. Jiraya's eyes widened, the boy could not be seriously thinking of taking the Kyubi on so young.

"Naruto, you might be strong, but you're not strong enough yet to defeat Kyubi!" Jiraya exclaimed.

"No, I'm not going to fight him, he's going to let me modify the seal willingly, we happen to be excellent friends, he and I." he said making the sanin's eyes widen again.

"You and Kyubi are friends?" he repeated, unbelieving.

"Yup, he's always with me."

"You know I've been thinking, why don't we just use these 6 months to get up to speed, Jiraya is strong enough to act as a serious sparring partner. Then we can head back to Konoha and take our place in Team 7 for some time, we have 10 years to get ready. Well 4 if you consider that he has to die at the fourth ninja war." the Kyubi said

"Yea, that's another thing, explain to me how he survived, Sasuke and I had clearly chopped his head off..." Naruto answered

"Beats me..."

"Well, in any case, I think I'm gonna do what you're suggesting."

The sanin which had been silent for a little moment now sighed. "You do realize that if Kyubi double crosses you, I'll have no choice but to kill you before sealing you away until a new jinchiriki is found right?" he asked

"Don't worry." Naruto replied confident.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. It's been a long time I know but school is getting ... well you get the idea, in any case I've reread what I've written so far and I think I'm going too fast so it's not as good as it should be so I'm gonna slow down and make the chapters better, thought I'd like to get you're views on it. Well that's it, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

The sun shinned in Konoha, village hidden in the leaves. Two figures walked towards the great village enjoying the shadow provided by the tree's. Six months had passed since they had met, in those few months they had created a bond like a father and son. But it was time he took his place in team 7. There wasn't much he could do for the moment. He had an army of foxes searching for the fake Madara anyway. The only thing he could do was wait. When they passed the gate the guards said nothing.

"C'mon kid, we need to see the third..." Jiraya said before realizing that the blond wasn't next to him anymore. Looking back he found the blond looking to the hokage monument smiling before chuckling. "What's so funny?" he asked

"Nothing..." Naruto replied

_**"Kit, remember we don't want to reveille our true strength right a way. So take it slow." Kurama reminded him. **_

_"I know, don't worry." _

They made their way to the Hokage tower and went in, climbing the seemingly never ending stairs of the tower. When they were finally passed those stairs they started they're way towards the Hokage's office. The hermit knocked and waited for the usual "come in". Without falter he heard it and opened the door. When the third looked up he was stunned, the man that he had been looking for so much just reappeared, just like that... And Naruto was with him.

"Jiraya..." the saidaime said softly.

"Hiruzen-sensei..." Jiraya answered

"As much as this little reunion is lovely we can't leave it like this for hours. First things first, where's team 7 old man?" Naruto asked

"Their on a D-rank mission. They should be back soon. But tell me, how come you two come back together?" the old ninja asked

"I ran into sensei while he was in a bar again so I got him out and got him to train me." replied the jinchiriki.

"Yea, like if, I could have done very well without you." scuffed the sanin, thought no one bought it.

"Naruto, after our last meeting I wasn't expecting to see you for a moment." Hiruzen said

"I know, but there's been a change of plans, besides I want to accompany Team 7 on their first c-rank mission." he replied

"C-rank?" intrigued the hokage

"Yea, they need to grow up, so I want you to send them on that bridge protection mission."

"If you say so... Jiraya, can I hope to see you around?" the third asked hopefully

"Yea, I guess." the gama replied

There was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Team 7 entered, a surprised look came across all it's members.

"Jiraya-sama." Kakashi greeted respectfully.

"Naruto." Sakura and Sasuke said quietly.

"Yo." he replied.

"Team 7, I will be giving you a C-rank mission to test you're skills and Naruto here will accompany you. Tazuna, you can come." the third called

A sliding door opened and a old man walked out. He wobbled, he was not particularly tall nor was he short, he had a pointy hat, a beard and he held a sake bottle. His eyes narrowed to get used to the light. His gaze shifted from one genin to the other. Finally his sight fell on Naruto. He sighed, he had paid for ninja's not kids.

"What's this bunch of super mega faggots?" he asked "Especially the small pink haired one, trying to be flashy?" Sakura was about to respond but someone beat her to it.

"For you're info Sakura-chan is more than able to fight so unless you want yourself to be sent flying all the way back home then I strongly suggest you shut it." he said before chuckling to himself, Sakura had made him fly across the village many times.

"Ok, ok no need to be offended." the geezer said waving his hands. The last thing he needed was for his protecting squad to dislike him.

"Well then should we get on our way? Oh and Naruto, it's nice to have you back." the jounin stated simply.

"It's good to be back Kakashi-sensei." Naruto answered. He was genuinely happy, even if it wouldn't last long he was back with his former squad without the threat of war, things were still simple now.

"Well I'm off to some research..." the sanin grinned to himself before he felt someone's gaze on him, he wasn't surprised to find it to be Naruto. He gulped, last time he had done research, Naruto had came down on him worse than lightning. "Well actually I think I'm going to go eat. See ya kid." he said

"See ya sensei." Naruto replied. All of team's 7 looks were on him. "What?" he had no answer and he decided to leave to that before leaving.

At the gates Team 7 was ready for their first mission out of the village. As they started out, Naruto was having an interior debate, what should he do? Should he reveal some of his strength? Should he let it be like last time?

_"Hey fox, what do ya think?" he asked to his partner _

_**"Well, kit, I don't have all the answers, you could show some of your strength, but that would mean questions, you could fend most of them of saying that you've trained under Jiraya just as well as you could let it be like last time reaffirming your skills of dead last. It's your choice, thought showing to the Uchiha that he isn't the best might help you in the long run, or it could just make him betray you sooner, it depends." he answered. Naruto was about to reply when he felt something poke his arm. Sakura was looking at him. **_

"What?" he asked

"I was asking for the last hour where were you these last six months? You were meant to be our last teammate yet all we knew is that the Hokage had needed you for something and that you didn't know how long you would be away." the rosette asked. He sighed, questions were coming anyway.

"I've been walking the earth a bit before I started training with Jiraya-sensei." he replied looking bored.

"Jiraya-sensei? You mean the Jiraya, sanin of the leaf?" she asked, stunned

"Yea." he answered.

"So... Jiraya-sama trained you eh Naruto?" the cyclops said more like a statement than a question.

"Yes, geez are you deaf or something?" he replied, if they listened he wouldn't have to repeat 20 times, besides he wasn't joking.

"Then what about a little spar at our next break so I can estimate your progress." he said, his eyes never leaving his book

Naruto sighed, he was trying to keep his true strength hidden from most, the Hokage and Jiraya were aloud to know because they were important and although they were important as well it wasn't the same. He had to play carefully, if he showed to much power there would be a chance that someone noticed it and that it would make him a target, searching for the fake Madara would become much harder then. But then again he couldn't really say no...

"Ok, whatever you say sensei." he replied as he noticed the water puddle on the ground.

Just as he was expecting two ninja's jumped out of it and in a lightning speed trapped Kakashi in chains. They both pulled and the jonin was ripped they threads. They then charged Sakura, going straight for their target behind her, the bridge builder. Sasuke was about to send a shuriken in their chain but he noticed the blond disappear from the corner of his eyes, he went wide eyed for a moment which was enough for the blood brothers to trap him, they were about to pull when the chain was cut. They looked surprised but it didn't last long as both felt something in their stomach. Looking down they found that there was a blue orb. They looked up. Clones? Too late, they were send back into the forest by the jutsu. Naruto landed in front of the remaining members of team 7.

_**"Way to keep your cover..." the fox sighed **_

_"Yea, well you know... instincts." he replied _

_**"Yea yea, whatever..." **_

"I see that the training was not in vain Naruto..." the cyclops said as he reappeared, Sasuke and Sakura gasped as Naruto just sighed grinned.

"Yea well y'know, Jiraya-sensei wouldn't have let me stick around if it had been in vain, the guy is a real slave driver..." the sighed recalling all the times the sage had made him work until fainting. He shuddered, he most definitely would to live through it again.

Tazuna sighed quietly to himself, he was still alive. He became aware that a gaze was on him. He looked up to find it to be the jounin's. The sun was high and the temperature was enough to make the bridge builder sweat, yet it wasn't the reason of the water drop going down his face. The cyclops sighed, the old man must have had his reasons for this, that didn't mean he was going to let it go, he was just going to wait and talk to him later if danger rose again. When he started walking again the old man sighed in relief.

The group started their journey again. They soon boarded a small boat, which apparently was going to bring them to the land of waves, the place where most of the mission was going to happen. Kakashi had decided to get the info out of the bridge builder. They were all listening to him except Naruto who was having his own internal debate, what should he do? He had wondered before and he was wondering yet again.

_**"You can't save everyone you know..." the fox said **_

_"Yea, but Zabuza and Haku, old man, Chiyo baa-san. They don't deserve to die, I'm not sure I can actually stand by letting them die for something like this." he answered. _

_**"Although it is true that it is sad for them to die, it is part of things, Chiyo, Zabuza and Haku, the only way for them to actually see the light, be brought back on the right track is this way and you know it." Kyubi reminded him **_

_"Yea... I guess you're right." he admitted in defeat. He knew what his friend had said was true. He found himself being poked again. He realized that they had arrived and had to get out of the boat. He suddenly realized something, which Kurama had as well. _

_**"We hadn't thought about that, it may be a problem..." **_

_"I can't believe we forgot about this, this is bad!" he rushed back _

_**"Kit, calm down, this is going to go along, I'm sure that Kakashi isn't stupid enough to tell the others right o way, he'll talk to us in private about it, don't worry." **_

_"Yea..." _

He sighed, he felt like he hadn't slept in ages, it was only the beginning of all the problems of knowing the future he would have to face. He shook his head, he had given Sasuke his word as well as Nagato his word that he would save them, he would save the world. He couldn't doubt himself, he was going to come out victorious of all the danger. His nose suddenly picked up a scent he recognized, it was time, time to face the demon of the mist once more.

"Everybody down!" he heard the jounin yell, they all dropped. A huge sword stuck to the tree and a ninja appeared on it.

Now that he thought about it, Zabuza was a show off, he sweat dropped, a ninja used stealth, the rogue obviously considered himself to more than enough for them, he was wrong.

"Squad, stand back, he's mine." the jounin said, putting his hand up to his headband.

"Hatake Kakashi, I've heard of you, back when I was still a jounin, the was a folder on you, besides the price on your head there was a small note, Hatake Kakashi has copied more than a 1000 techniques..." the man replied.

"Copied?" Sakura asked in bewilderment.

"The only thing that allows to copy jutsu's is the sharingan, but Kakashi-sensei isn't an Uchiha..." the avenger thought to himself.

"Momochi Zabuza, we heard about you, you killed the mizukage but your coup d'état failed. You then flied with your men, your name was immediately reported to Konoha." answered the sensei. He lifted his headband and opened his left eye, there a red eye was.

"The mighty sharingan, what an honor." the rogue said

"The sharingan only appears to certain Uchiha members, how can sensei have one?" Sasuke wondered.

"It seems I will have no choice but to remove you from the picture Kakashi." he said before pulling his sword out of the tree and landing on the water. He put one hand above his head and the fog suddenly started to thicken.

The tension rose as the killer intent spiked, it reached such a level that both Sakura and Sasuke trembled, they were too young, too inexperienced, to unprepared for such a foe. Sweat slowly went down their faces, the fog was such that they could see no further than their feet. Sasuke suddenly felt like being watched. His eyes widened. He was scared, he had never felt such danger. His sanity wavered, he needed to end this now before he became insane! Rising the kunai, he considered one last time...

"Sasuke!" his sensei called, he shook out of his trance and focused on his teacher. "Relax, what ever happens I will defend you, I will never abandon a comrade!" he exclaimed. The genins trembling stopped. A feeling of safety washed over him. He sigh in relief. He was safe...

"We'll see about that..." rang through the fog. Team 7 was surprised to find the rogue between them. Kakashi turned kunai in hand ready to pierce him. surprisingly it wasn't his that touched the jounin but Naruto's. The boy's hand pushed right through the water clone making it fall. An other Zabuza appeared behind the blonde, there was a flash of grey and Kakashi's kunai stabbed the clone. A unseen kick sent Kakashi flying into the water. Naruto turned around to late. A punch sent him into the trees.

_"I didn't remember him being so strong..." he thought _

_**"Yea well it's cause after your encounter with him you thought he wasn't that strong it was just you who were weak, guess you were wrong eh?" the fox sighed. **_

_"I guess..." the time traveler replied before getting up. _

It was no doubt this rogue was strong, but he was stronger. He had to be. He opened his mouth slightly and took a deep breath. His hands formed a seal and he prepared to pass in chakra mode...

_**"Stop kit! You don't want to show them to much. So take it slowly, besides you've grown to used to my power, you need to learn to fight without it again, like Kakashi, he's too dependent on his sharingan just like you are with mine, you will have no serious threat for some time so until I think it's right, you won't be using my chakra." he warned **_

_"Uh... fine..." the boy sighed. _

Sasuke found himself being held down by a water clone and regardless of how much he tried he couldn't break free. The rogue's blade came down fast. It approached his neck and there was nothing he could do. The blade stopped right before it touched him, the solid metal turned to water and fell. He looked to the side and mixed with the water were a few shurikens. He looked up and there he was, Naruto. The blonde was staring right at Zabuza.

"Hey you! I got an other name for you to add to your list of super ninjas, the name of Naruto Uzumaki!" he yelled. Before the rogue could answer the blonde disappeared.

Three kunais appeared out of no where reflecting the sun's light. Zabuza easily caught them but what he didn't see coming was a kunai darker and more mat that didn't reflect the light. His eyes widened, he didn't have time to jump again, pushing himself away he let go of his hold on his prisoner and avoided narrowly the knife. It had been close as witnessed the small trail of blood from under his eye. This got to him, a kid, a kid coming from nowhere had wounded him! He suddenly became aware of something, approaching him fast, very fast, he had underestimated him, but there was still work to do... He could hear and keep up with the faint sound of the foot against the water. The rogue closed his eyes and waited. At the last second he spun, kunai in hand.

Blood fell on the water. Kakashi who gotten out of the water couldn't believe what he was seeing nor could the remaining members of team 7. Naruto was frozen, his eyes were wide. His head lowered slowly to the point where he saw it, the kunai impale in his chest. Reacting quickly Kakashi jumped out of the water and roughly got Naruto back from the rogue. He set him down near the squad before closing his eyes. He sighed, he had a pulse and the kunai hadn't touched anything vital from the looks of it. He got up and was about to turn to face the rogue when his left eye twirled , his other eye widened. The blond gave him a weak smile. He sighed, it was the kind of smile that said 'I'll explain later.'

_"Fox..." the boy said weakly _

_**"I know, already on it..." returned the beast **_

"Squad take care of Naruto, I'm going to finish this." their sensei said before turning.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed as she rushed to him. He opened one eye and smiled weakly.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine..." he said before fainting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, as I said on my other story I had a bit of inspiration, so here is it's result, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

His eyes slowly parted, they saw a somehow familiar ceiling yet he couldn't remember where he had seen it. With a strength he did not know he possessed he sat up. Something was against his skin. He looked down, a bandage was all around his waist. He sighed recalling the events of the other day. He had been careless, it had almost ruined his plans and it would have wasn't it for the fox.

_**"Back from the dead eh?" **_

_"More or less, where are we?" the boy asked_

_**"Were at that old geezers place. You've been out for a day, that was to close..." **_

_"I know." returned the blonde_

He slowly got up before putting on his shirt. His hand found the small handle and he pulled it open. When the door was open he found all looks on him. Sasuke was holding his chopsticks in his right hand, Sakura still had a noodle hanging from her mouth which she then ate. Kakashi got up and walked to him. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder before putting his other hand in a seal shape.

"I'm going to go heal Naruto a bit, be back later." was all he said before a swirl of leaves surrounded them and they disappeared.

Silence ruled the house, each tic of the clock seemed like a lifetime. They all stared into their bowls. Finally Sasuke had enough, he got up and sighed.

"I'm gonna go train..." he said, thought he really wanted to go see Naruto and Kakashi see what they were doing.

"I'm going to..." Sakura quickly urged. The two genins vanished into the rain leaving to two adults to sigh at young people's behavior.

Regardless of how much they searched for them, the the sensei and boy were no where to be found. They gave up and ended going back to training. The sky turned grey and thunder made it's self known. The two genins hurried back to the house hoping against hope that they wouldn't be socked. But by the time they got there it was already too late, they were drenched. They entered and Tsunami urged them to dry themselves up. It wasn't long before they were standing looking outside. The rain hadn't calmed one bit, if anything it had gotten worse.

"Where are they?" whispered the pinkette

"Don't worry, sensei wouldn't let anything happen." replied the Uchiha.

The day passed as night settled in. The door opened revealing both missing ninja's. They both entered quickly and shrugged, they were socked to the bone as well.

"Where were you sensei? You've been gone all day..." Sakura asked.

"Healing him took longer than I thought sorry." the jonin said smoothly. The pinkette accepted the reason and nodded. The avenger thought only nodded skeptically. Something was off.

Naruto sighed has he walked to his room. He laid down and put his hands behind his head.

_**"How you feeling kit?" asked the fox.**_

_"I'm ok I guess, what about you partner?" replied Naruto_

_**"I'm fine, I'm not the one having to deal with this mess so yea I'm fine." the beast chuckled slightly.**_

_"Yea yea, I'll get you sooner or later." Naruto replied. _

He got up and opened the window. He took a quick look around before jumping out the window. Darkness ruled the world but it held no importance to him. He finally stopped and laied down. The rain fell on him like a shower of nostalgia. The last time he had been laying like this...

_**"Kit, I just don't understand you, you had a nice cozy and dry bed and you leave it to get socked..." Kyubi said**_

_"Yea, but last time I was like this..." the blonde replied quietly. The fox sighed softly._

_**"You alright kit?" he asked**_

_"Yea, I'm fine, it's just that y'know I miss them, I miss her, I miss Kiba, I miss them all, they're all here of course but at the same time they're all different, she's different..." he finished._

_**"I know kit, I know..." **_

_"I never thought that I'd get the best news in my life lying like this in the rain..." he chuckled _

_**"It was a bold move on her side alright, but you liked it didn't you?" he asked**_

_"Yea, I defiantly did." he replied a soft smile appearing on his face, he had liked it a lot._

_It was late October and rain was falling on Konoha, Naruto had made his way to his fathers head and was laying back regardless of the shower he was getting. He had always liked the rain, it had hid his tears when he couldn't hide them any longer in his young years. Tomorrow would be a big change for him, he would officially take up the place of fox and toad sanin, this also meant he was going to leave to check up on the hermits spying network. He sighed before a soft sound was heard. He looked to his right and there she was, the subject of his unrequited love. He looked back to the sky as she slowly lowered herself to laying down next to him. She looked up to the crying sky as well a small smile on her lips._

_"So you're going tomorrow eh Naruto?" she asked, the small joy in her voice didn't go unnoticed by him as he raised an eyebrow, was she actually happy to see him leave?_

_"Why so enthusiastic about it?" he returned. Something was well off about her. She turned her head. They were closer than they ever had been, face to face._

_"Because I know I'm going to settle things before you leave, I've left this off for far to long." she said quietly. Being oblivious as usual he understood nothing._

_"What do you mean Sakura-chan?" he asked as she gently put her hand to his cheek. He felt his face redden regardless of his attempt to hide it. She smiled._

_"You're even cuter when you blush Naruto." she giggled._

_"Huh?" he asked confused._

_"Naruto, we've know ourselves for years and I know that at first I wasn't exactly worth of you're friendship..." she started but Naruto cut her._

_"I've already told you there is nothing to forgive Sakura-chan." he put in._

_"Please let me finish." she replied putting a finger to his lips. "As I was saying I wasn't exactly kind to you, I was just another person to distance you for no real reason. But the fire in your eyes and your will to never give up changed my view on you and changed me. I know I can never change the past, I know there is nothing I can ever do to take away all the pain I've caused you but, this Naruto Uzumaki is my promise of a lifetime to you, I will repay you for everything you've done for me. I don't care what anyone thinks, I don't care that I'll be put in danger being with the most powerful shinobi alive, I care little for all of those Naruto. Just as you once said to me "you are my most precious person" Naruto. I love you." she finished as his eyes widened. Before he had time to answer she put her lips to his. She parted and giggled at his dumbfounded expression._

_"But Sakura-chan, Sasuke... I thought..." he stammered._

_"I never loved Sasuke more than a brother. I was stupid and following the crowd, I didn't want to be rejected, I'm sorry it caused you so much pain, but I tried to convince myself that I loved him when I didn't. No. I don't love him Naruto, you have my heart and will forever and don't you ever dare say I am lying to you now. I know that back in Iron country, at least some part of me was lying as I wasn't sure of my own feelings but now I'm sure, I've never been more sure of anything. I love you baka, I really do and nothing will ever change that, even if you turn me down, I will never change. I will love you just as you love me." she finished kissing him once more, except that this time he kissed back. She smiled into the kiss, oh he was his. They parted and looked at each other in the eyes. No words were needed. Their eyes reflected everything that they needed to know, 'love, trust, friendship, desire,' it was all there. _

_He grew a smile of his own and started to laugh as he picked her up and spun her around. He brought her back for a quick kiss before laying his forehead on hers._

_"Then this is my promise of a lifetime to you Sakura Haruno, I will love you to the end, I will never stop, I will always be there for you, always." he replied._

_"Promise me one more thing." she asked._

_"Anything." _

_"Come back to me after your done taking care of Jiraya-sama's spying network, come back to me in one piece." she finished. He grinned._

_"Then I will come back to you Sakura-chan and when I do, I'll become the best Hokage ever and then I'll become the best husband ever and the best father ever!" he exclaimed._

_"Aren't you going a little fast there Naruto?" she teased._

_"Well I guess I could be but the council prefers the hokage married to lead the example, if your not ready I guess I could ask one of the fan girls..." he teased back. _

_"No way! You're mine!" she replied fuming. He laughed at her expression, before stopping and taking her into a tight hug._

_"I'll be glad to be yours as long as your mine." he whispered in her ear. She smiled. _

_"I love you, my baka." she replied_

_"Now Sakura Uzumaki, how does that sound to you?" he asked innocently_

_"I love it." she returned, she couldn't wait for him to be back. _

_"I think I deserve something no?" he asked her. She chuckled. _

_"I think you do." she replied before bringing her lips close to his, as they going to touch she pushed him back to the ground, he looked up at her confused. "If you want that kiss then you're going to have to earn it, catch me if you can." she laughed before getting up and running away in the forest. He smiled getting up and running after her, he could never have enough of that girl no woman now. He chuckled easily, she was his everything._

_They played all night as the rain faded. But the sun was too fast to raise and soon their little fun had to stop. He was laying down on he grass as she lay down next to him, her head on his chest. They smiled at each other. "I love you." he said, he had wanted to say that for so long._

_"I love you too." she replied. Boy did she love him. He grinned even more, those three words were the best thing in the world, it left ramen far far far behind. But the sun appeared too fast for both their tastes._

_It wasn't long before they were standing at the front gate of the hidden village. She smiled even thought a tear slowly went down her cheek. He walked to her and held her gently once more, boy was he going to miss her._

_"It's stupid I know, but I already miss you Naruto." she said as he chuckled._

_"I miss you already too Sakura-chan, but I know that I'll come back to you sooner or later, nothing and no one will ever prevent that." he replied. He started his journey out of the leaf. He hadn't done a hundred feet when he was tackled to the ground, again Sakura was the attacker._

_"I'm sorry Naruto, it's just that, I just got you, I don't want to loose you..." she admitted. She couldn't bear the thought of him being far away from her._

_"Easy there Sakura-chan, you make it sound like I'm going to war or something, I'll be back, but if you really can't bear anything then I have an idea." he replied as he undid her headband. He then undid his he gave her his while he put hers on. "Like that I'll always be with you and you'll always be with me." he replied with a grin. She smiled and kissed him. _

_"You're the most wonderful person ever Naruto, you know that?" she asked smiling._

_"I could return the question my princess, but I really have to go, I'm going to be late if not..." he replied, she blushed in embarrassment, she was keeping him from duties._

_"I'll see you in a few years then Na..." her talk was interrupted as he took her in his arms. _

_"I love you." he whispered. She smiled, he'd be back, he never broke his word. He let her go. She looked at him like he was stupid when he started walking backwards. He kept repeating those three words again and again as she smiled, he was an idiot but he was her idiot._

_Years passed 1 then 2 then 3. It hurt Sakura more than anything to know that the one she loved more than life itself was so far away. She couldn't wait for him to be back, It was going to be three years and 2 months tomorrow. In his last letter he had said that he would be back soon, it had been 2 weeks ago. She sighed as she made some home made ramen. Since he was gone she was trying to learn how to make that meal but it always seemed like there was something missing to it... She sighed. Suddenly she felt hands snake around her waist and a head rest against her shoulder. Her hand went to deal with whoever thought could touch her like that, she was surprised when her hand was caught._

_"Been back for just two hours and you try to hit me already, I'm hurt." Naruto said his smile audible in his voice. Her eyes widened as she let her arm fall, she could recognize that voice anywhere any when anyhow. Her body started to shake with sobs as he worried, wasn't she happy to see him? _

_"Sakura-chan?" he asked tentatively. His answer was her turning around and hugging him tightly._

_"Three years you baka, three long years, I missed you! I thought I was going to go crazy!" she exclaimed as he gently smiled, that was Sakura for you, strong one second and crying the next and he loved her for it. _

_"I think this belongs to you Sakura-chan." he whispered as he handed her her headband. She closed his hand around it._

_"Keep it, like that I'll always be with you Naruto." she replied. He smiled, he had missed her._

_"I missed you so much Sakura-chan, I thought about leaving my journey to come back here almost every night." he said quietly. She smiled. _

_"I thought about joining you every night my baka." she replied before stroking his hair. "But I have to warn you, now that you're back I'll never let you leave again." she joked._

_"Good, because I don't entente to." he returned smiling sheepishly. He let her go allowing himself to have a good look at her, she was beautiful. He smiled, he would never disappoint her._

_"I love you my future Hokage." she said _

_"I love you too my angel." he replied grinning at her._

_The two became an official couple the next day, they caught up with their friend never letting their hands separate. _


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! It's been almost a year I know, I had some inspiration problems and a LOT of work but I'm back! I'll upload as much as I can, please excuse the awkardness of this chapter. So yh, hope you enjoy and I'll update as soon as I can, cheers. By the way: HAPPY NEW YEAR! late I know but as they say better later than never right ?

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Naruto sighed as he felt the cold senbon deep into his shoulder. All had gone smoothly until now. Saving Inari had been the same and his entrance had been the same.

"Naruto, can you still move?" the Uchiha asked.

"Tch, I'm not dead yet." the blonde replied. He got back on his feet. As much as he disliked the idea he didn't have much of a choice he was going to kill them. That was what a ninja was after all. He had accepted the burden long ago. Glancing at the Uchiha he smiled, this was the first time in a long time that the raven haired had his back in a life threatening battle. So much had changed yet so little was different.

Kakashi sighed. This battle was tough especially for Sasuke and Naruto he knew for they were young and inexperienced. Although Naruto was trained by the sanin he remained a kid. And the fact that he was actually... His train of thoughts was interrupted as the rogue made another slash at him remaining him that he didn't have time to worry about his students the only thing he could do is trust them and his wound on his chest didn't help either.

_**"Come on kit it's time." **_

_"Yea, I know." _

"I am truly sorry for this but for his dream, I have to keep you from interfering even if it means killing you." the hunter ninja said. Both genins smiled they were not fighting as inferiors but as rivals.

The mirrors started shining brightly once more. Sasuke took a stance and Naruto got ready. It was time, time for him to start rewriting the story. As the first senbon flew the jinchuuriki's eyes turned red they followed each of Haku's movements. He avoided them all and kept Sasuke covered just like the Uchiha had done before. Haku was completely baffled no one had ever been able to see his movements and even less dodge them. So how? How could this boy keep up with him?

"Why, why can you read my movements?" the hunter asked.

"Heat. You see I can see like some animals in thermal and especially in this frozen place your body heat sticks out." he replied.

_"Then fighting him is useless as more time pass the slower I get and the more he will be able to read my movements... I have no choice I must use this boy as a trap." _

As the ice sprung from the mirror Naruto realized Haku's intentions and smiled slightly to himself.

_"My body moved on its own, heh? Well I got news mine too."_

Blood fell on the ground followed by a sudden hiss and then a crashing sound and then silence. The scene was reflected on every mirror. As a thin wave of red chakra swept some of the fog away. Sakura gained her vision again and her eyes widened. Her left hand went to her mouth as the kunai dropped and the other went to her heart. There stood Naruto losing blood, a lot of blood. Senbon spikes through his neck and heart and Sasuke lying still behind him. Tazuna had the same reaction. The pink haired girl had half a smile when Sasuke stood up.

_"That did NOT go like last time, he went harder this time." Naruto hissed as pain flowed his body._

_**"Must've felt my chakra, doesn't matter I'll take care of it." the fox replied**_

"What? Don't just stand there." the blonde said to his teammate.

"Why...Why did you save me?" the Uchiha asked in bewilderment.

"What? Can stand being saved by the dobe? My body moved on its own..." his voiced turned into a whisper. His body fell back and Sasuke caught him.

"I'm sorry for everything... But...But you, you have to live...please." Naruto's hand fell. Sasuke's eyes turned red as he hugged Naruto's body.

"You're friend... He knew it was a trap and yet he went to protect you, know that it was a fine ninja. Is this the first time you see a friend die? It's the future of every shinobi."

"This is not the first time." the Uchiha replied catching Haku off-guard. "But it doesn't mean I'll forgive you!" he yelled as he stood up sharingan blazing in his two eyes.

"Very well." the hunter replied as the mirror started to glow once more. This time though not a single senbon made contact with their target. As he saw the red eyes with two commas he understood. _«So__ he's an Uchiha as well? Against that I can't do anything and the other is already... This will be a battle of the last man standing our chakra reserves are going to make the last call. Very well then the only thing I can do is try again and again." _

"Naruto!" the pinkette called out.

"Don't worry Sakura Naruto will be fine." her sensei said.

"But he's..."

"He's fine, trust me. Concentrate on protecting Tazuna for the moment." he said firmly. Reluctantly she obeyed and turned her gaze back front. There the back of her sensei was ready. As she looked more closely she noticed things she had never paid attention to. His vest was old, incredibly old, parts here and there of the tissue fell down many scratches were present. She saw her sensei in a new light, he wasn't the lazy boring teacher she thought he was, he was a great ninja, stronger than what she had ever thought before, an unknown feeling flowed through her, for some reason, a reason she couldn't explain, she was confident, she knew, she knew they were somehow going to make it.

When Naruto opened his eyes again Sasuke's back is what he saw, at least he was still alive, the mirror prison was gone and Haku was nowhere to be seen. Sasuke turned around and seeing the Uzumaki lived he gave hime his hand for help. The blonde gladly accepted it and slowly got up. Still weak he nearly fell but Sasuke caught him sending him what Naruto had grown to learn meant a small humble "thank you". He smiled back and slowly they joined Kakashi and the others where a full band of pirates were planning of fighting for money. Naruto smiled to himself, there was nothing to worry about because he could smell the villagers already and even if his eyes were slowly starting to close he knew it would all be alright.

A weak slowly went by in which Naruto rested a lot. Then, the time had come, on the sun's rise they would leave. The jinchuuriki got up early, and went to the graves. He stood there for a while, letting the morning breeze flow around him. It always felt good, always felt like a new journey had begun. His sight then went to the graves.

"Hey Haku, hey Zabuza, I'm sorry I couldn't save you, but perhaps… perhaps it's better like this, perhaps this is how things are meant to be. But, as I look back, I'm glad you guys were my first opponents, you are the ones who put me in this path, I will never forget you, until the end of time, I'll carry your memories with me, we will never forget you." He finished turning back and going down the hill without looking back. As the sun rose on the newly build bridge, Naruto knew, he knew better than ever that those sacrifices should not be in vain, they should be able to find their rest and not be brought back with a jutsu like the edo-tensei.

Like he expected the journey home was calm, however he was surprised, Sakura did not ask Sasuke out, not a single time, actually they seemed more like relatives talking small talk.

"_**Who knows perhaps their time together made them become friends, not crush." **_

"_Perhaps, but in any case I'm leaving soon, we're almost back to Konoha." He replied._

"Hey Naruto, where are you going now? Are you staying in the leaf or are you leaving again?" His teammate asked.

He saw the big gates and smiled.

"See-ya." He said and forming a hand sign he burned in flames.

"Well… I wonder when he'll be back…" Sakura said

"He never was back, all that time it was a clone." Kakashi replied looking towards the Hokage tower.

"What? That can't be, clones explode if hit, and he was injured!" Sasuke commented.

"I know, but apparently he has just gotten better, that was a clone, I was it with my sharingan."

"Then… Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura asked, intrigued.

"Because he asked me not to, that's why." Their sensei answered like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I got to go see the hokage to do the report, you guys go have fun." He said looking straight to the tower, he wanted to know what the Hokage could tell him, this was too weird for his taste.

Far away from that, Naruto received the memories of his clone and smiled, everything had gone well. However his gaze turned to a serious one as he looked in front at the dark and rainy city which was where he would meet Nagato once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, a massively long time. Part of it due to the going of the original Naruto which in my opinion (not trying to start any war or anything) but just has been going into a freefall story wise and I guess that motivated me less to write about this universe. Now I'm not saying I'm better or anything but yeah. I've also re-read the previous chapters and I have to admit my spellng and grammar is... quite possibly lethal, I guess that's a side effect of writing fanfic at 4 in the morning, not quite sure how this one will be but yeah, I'll try to fix the mistakes in a relitivaly not too distant future, but as I right this it's 4 42 am so this might be just as bad or worse that the rest. So apologies if you get the urge of wanting to put a grenade down my throat. On another note, I was massively let down by the ending of Naruto, that's just my opinion and it would seem that I am not the only one, I'm not saying making an ending for a series this long is easy but yeah, so I might try to make my own take on it, we'll see. Anyway cheers guys and sorry for being a year late.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

"_**What if he decides that the opportunity is too great and decides to catch us there and then?" the demon asked**_

"_Well then we'll have to be out of there fast, but, Nagato isn't like Madara, he really sought peace, his methods might have been wrong but he did aim for the same. I want to believe that we can talk." Naruto answered. _

"_**Very well, let's see if you can work you're magic again." **_

The blond sighed, even if he hoped, he himself was unsure whether he could talk with Nagato. But he couldn't doubt, for if he did who would believe in it? Using his senjutsu, he was able to track the faint signal from which all the Pain's were being controlled. He also felt… He turned around and as he had felt, there he was, Yahiko, or rather Yahiko's Pain.

"I didn't come here to fight." Naruto said quickly. "I believe Nagato that as students of the same master, we could speak, besides you already know that my body is not ready yet to have the Kyubi removed."

"Interesting, how do you know my name?" replied the orange haired ninja

"Nagato, or rather Nagato Uzumaki, I know where you are, I will say again, I did not come to fight, let me speak with you". Naruto continued. "After all do you have anything to lose just hearing me out?"

"… Very well."

Has they climb up the buildings nervous anticipation filled Naruto, he was playing a bit too closely with fire even for his taste. Finally their eyes met, two fellow disciples, two relatives, two should have been friends, currently enemy.

"Well Kyubi's jinchuriki, what is it that you wish to speak of that would lead you to walk straight in the lion's den on your own?"

"First, will you let me leave when I am done speaking ?" The blond asked ready to disappear at any moment.

"Let you go?... Why would I do that to have to search for you later?"

"Because I believe that despite your actions, despite how you think of yourself you're not a cruel person, I believe you actually care about people about peace, even if you are misguided…"

"You believe ? To believe you must know, what do you know of me young one ? What do you know?"

"I know that you can't let go of the past, I know that Yuhiko is standing behind me because he was your friend, I know that you actually miss the perv, and I know that ninja's wearing this very headband killed your parents…" Naruto finished softly.

This caught Nagato off guard and surprised him, how did this kid know Yuhiko's name, his parents? He studied the intruder, certainly coming here on his own required a certain amount of guts and confidence, was he really expecting to be left alone after they spoke ?

"You speak the truth, Konoha killed my parents. But I don't particularly seek revenge on the leaf village, I understand, I understand this stupid world, this laughable world and blaming Konoha is ridiculous which is why I want to destroy this world and make it anew!"

"But at what cost? The peace you seek is nothing more than a blood trail leading to nothing."

"Kid… no kid isn't quite right is it? I thought something was strange when I first saw you, but now I feel it, see it in you, we've met before haven't we? Met and yet haven't. I have the power to an extent over life and death and even time itself, I felt a distortion a while back… Could it be? If we have met but you are here then I must've failed. Tell me, how, what happened last time?"

"You're wrong you didn't fail, you simply opened your eyes again. You decided to put your faith in me and decided to believe instead of fighting."

"Put my faith in you?"

"You killed Jiraya-sensei, destroyed my village and after I destroyed all Pains, I came to you and I wanted to kill you but, you told me your story, the story of your pain and betrayal. The curse we live in, as long as we love we will hate, as long as we live we will fight which is why you abandoned Jiraya sensei's ideals and sought to _force_ the world into submission for peace."

"And what of it? When I created the Akatsuki I followed sensei's will and look where it got us, Yahiko died and the world was torn by war. You say you wanted to kill me? That would have only continued to spread the hatred of this cursed world. No matter what people say, they do not understand what they say, they are ignorant and once faced with despair or sorrow they forget all about their peace talks and are blinded by nothing but hatred and the desire to kill."

"Then I'll break this curse! If there is such a thing as peace in this world I will grab it, I will never give up!"

Nagato's eyes widened as he remembered his time with Jiraya.

"Those words…"

"They come from the tale of a gutsy ninja, my name is Naruto! Sensei thought he could change the world with this book… Have you forgotten who you are NAGATO?!"

Two kunai's flew the air catching Naruto off guard and cutting his cheek. Konan had arrived ready to defend her friend.

"Nagato!" she exclaimed ready for a battle.

"… you'll break this curse you say?... Konan it's alright"

"But…"

"Don't worry, it's fine."

"Nagato…" she said softly

"I am not asking you to help me, I am not asking you to forgive Nagato, I am asking you to do what is right, Yahiko would never agree to this and you know it!" the blonde yelled at the top of his lungs.

"How? How can you be to never change, to stay true to your objective, to find peace?"

"By believing! It's only impossible when we stop believing. The creature that took my parents from me and ruined the first part of my life is in me so I know quite a fair bit about hatred and revenge and I know that we can overcome this! If needs be I'll be a torch in the darkness to lead the way to a peace that works, a peace where Yahiko doesn't die, a peace where there are no tears! So Nagato, believe, believe in me, believe in you, believe in your friend Konan who has stayed by your side all this time, believe in this book, believe in people!"

"… Do you expect me to abandon everything I've fought for until now just because you came?"

"I expect you to do what is _right_. I understand your suffering which is why I can stand here and not hate you and which is why you haven't captured me yet, why I am still speaking!"

"Naruto… You and that book, it feels like it was all pre-written. But I cannot just change, you must realize this."

"And you must realize that what you fighting for isn't peace. I would rather not fight you Nagato, as a fellow disciple, as a fellow clan member but make no mistake if you will not return to your senses, I _will _fight you, and I will win because you yourself know that I am right."

The two ninjas looked at each other in the eyes.

"What if I can't, what if I can't go back to believing in sensei's fairy tail ?"

"Stretch out your hand, there are people who can guide you, you know. Well I must be on my way know." Naruto said walking towards the edge of the tower.

"Naruto… I do not have an answer, not now, not yet, but if there is such a peace, grab it and never let it go."

"Yeah" And with that the Konoha shinobi disappeared from the Mist village.

"Was it really alright to let him go like that? There's no telling when we'll be able to acquire him again…" Konan asked. Nagato smiled slightly

"It's fine, it's too early for that anyway and besides maybe, maybe… In any case… This was not the time to fight." Konan nodded slowly not knowing quite what to make out of this.

Quite some way away Naruto stopped.

"_**Well I'll admit I wasn't expecting to get out of there so easily…" said the beast**_

"_See? Told you, you should believe a bit in me as well from time to time."_

"_**Kit about what you said…"**_

"_Don't worry about it, I meant what I said, what you have done in the past, is in the past and irrelevant, right now I am who I am and alive because of you. So forget about that and focus on finding me some food, I'm starving." _

"… _**Alright Kit." **_


End file.
